Evil lost in time
by Meginaoftheshire
Summary: One night in Hermione's third year she meets a handsome stanger in the castle. As she spends more and more time with him she finds herself strangely attached to him. But can she change the boy who becomes the most feared wizard in history. R


So here is my story i hope you like it

please review

Love

Meginaoftheshire

* * *

A Young Hermione Granger slipped out of her bed and quietly left the room trying not to wake any of her dorm mates. Searching the castle at night was one of her favorite things to do and she was very good at it. Using the invisibility cloak she had borrowed of Harry to search the castle for her new favorite places. Well technically she had not asked Harry if she could borrow it but she was going return the in the morning just like she always did. The only reason she had never actually asked Harry if she could borrow it. Is that she did not want anyone to know she went out exploring the castle at night when she was meant to be sleeping. She was the Hermione Granger, the good girl, the book worm, the one who followed the rules. Not the girl who enjoyed going to places where all you teachers had forbidden you to enter. It wasn't exactly the first time she had broken the rules but she had always broken them with Harry and Ron and when she broke them rules it was for a reason. Now she just did it for fun. She had had a love of exploring since she was six. Hermione's father used to take her to his favorite places. It didn't matter whether she was exploring the world of a book or exploring her world it still made her happy. Since she had first come to Hogwarts she explored the grounds and spent hours hiding away in the places she found with a book. The night was the time she loved to get lost in the castle it was a different side that she thought know one else would ever. Soon she would find out that she had been very wrong.

That particular night the air was cool and the sense of adventure filled it. During her walk she had no clue where she was going she just let her legs take her wherever they wanted to go. As she walked down a set of steps into a room she had never been into before she felt if the whole world had change .Of course she chose to believe she was just being silly and carried on walking. This was the lowest she had ever been in the castle. Even though it didn't feel like she had been walking for long she knew that she had been walking for hours.

The room she had just entered was beautiful; the walls were all engraved with patterns and marking. Making it seem like the perfect place to throw a ball. That room would become her favorite but not just for its beautiful marking.

Hermione lost herself like she always did until a voice brought her back to earth.

"Hello. Who are you? And what are you doing in my room" a boy asked from the other side of the room.

Hermione looked at him and guessed that he was in his third year of Hogwarts just like her. The boy had a very hand some face, he was the kind of handsome the made girls breathless. And one of those girls was Hermione. But she wasn't going to let a handsome face take away the wonderful place she had just found.

"Who are you? And what make you so special to deserve a place so grand like this all to your self" she told him.

"You tell me your name and I'll tell you mine. And the room is not exactly mine but I was the one to discover it and it was the place I could find peace. Well until you turn up. What are you doing down here anyway this is a pretty well hidden place. Not many are able to find it."

"Well I'm not many people and by the looks of it neither are you. What is your name by the way?" she asked wanting to know more about the handsome stranger.

"Like I said before you tell me yours and then I will tell you mine."

"Hermione Granger" she told him.

"Nice to meet you Miss Granger I'm Tom Riddle. And I know you are not from my time so why are you here?."

Tom Riddle's words kept reaping over and over in Hermione's head.

Part of her wanted to believe that she was dreaming or that he was lying. However she couldn't she knew she was looking at the boy who would become the most feared wizard in history. She didn't run though, she simple stayed and started wondering what to say.

"Yes I'm not from you're time and you're not from mine"

Tom looked at her and for a second Hermione felt as if he was looking into her soul and delving into her deepest thoughts. That was because he was. She felt more connected with him than she had with anybody else. She saw his favorite memories and his worst. And he saw what Hermione Granger really thought about Tom Riddle. Well the Tom Riddle from all the stories she had been told, the tom Riddle who tried to kill Ginny and the one who had murdered her best friends parents.

"Oh so that what you think about me then. Well little Hermione granger I saw the man in your head all those stories and that is not me. I don't know who you are or where you come from. I don't care. How are you even here? From what I saw this is two different parts in time. This is not right"

Tom looked at the floor for the first time he saw what he might become. He always knew he wasn't like the other kids but surely no one could be that evil. He couldn't be that evil. He wouldn't he couldn't let himself become that brutal murderer.

"Neither are you" Hermione said slyly. He knew that the girl hated him and for some strange reason he wished that she didn't.

"I have to go" she told him.

"Please meet me tomorrow here at midnight we need to talk. I Know you think I'm that man but I'm not just meet my here let me talk to you. I guess it is the same time in both our worlds. Please come. There is a shortcut behind that door it will take you back up with out all the walking.

Normally Hermione would never trust anyone she didn't really would especially not trust Voldermort however there was something in the boys eyes that made her think that he wasnt the man she grown up hating. So she agreed to meet him before talking his shortcut and returning to her bed. Still not understanding the events of that night. And having the words "I'm Tom Riddle" ringing in her head.


End file.
